


If only

by PYZK



Series: Pidge Birthday Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italian Pidge (Voltron), pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Pidge remembers her days back in Italy, when everything was easier, a lot easier.Oh, if only.





	If only

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. Katie had friends who loved her a lot, classmates really appreciated her because she was smart and kind, she received gifts for her birthday and teachers actually cared about her wellbeing (In the US her classmates bullied her and teachers didn’t care, in her thirteenth birthday she received nothing but a badly written note saying ‘go back to Europe nerd’).

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. She didn’t have to explain her heritage to every stranger. Back in Italy she just explained she was Italian, but she was actually born in Venice and not in Cosenza, the city she was living in. Even though she had mixed ancestors: two German grandparents (who lived almost all their lives in Italy), from his father side; one American grandfather from his mother side and one French grandmother from his mom side as well (In the US she had to explain her classmates all her past and the just responded with ‘so you’re half Italian’)

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. When she had a bad day she just had to take her bicycle to her nonna’s or grand-mere’s home and have a big plate of whatever they had made that day, her comfort food, and rant about it. They would give her lots of hugs and kisses and good advice (In the US she didn’t have that kind of comfort. Sure, there was her mom and Matt, but it was not the same).

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. Her dad wasn’t gone all day and she actually saw Matt (In the US her dad spent all day working and Matt went to piloting school, and she didn’t see them anymore).

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. No one mocked her for her likes and hobbies (In the US she was mocked every day because ‘you can’t be that pretty and like science, choose one’).

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. She didn’t have those last days with her friends ingrained in her memory, and she could hang out with them as much as she could (In the US they still talked as much as they could, but it was not the same).

Everything was a lot easier back in Italy. She didn’t have to be hugging her mom and crying herself to sleep with her. Dad and Matt weren’t lost in the middle of space (Galaxy garrison called them a few hours AFTER news informed them about the accident).

If they could have stayed in Italy. Oh, if only.

She watched her mom snore peacefully. At least she was looking serene when asleep, at least she could have some peace. A week has just passed since the incident, and they were refusing to give them more information. She knew her mom was depressed but went on because of her. She didn’t want her mom to be in pain, and she wanted her two boy back.

She cried herself to sleep that night, just before she had a risky idea that involved trespassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ejhé.
> 
> Edit: soy una furcia no revisé el formato alv.


End file.
